Such An Idiot
by MsLane
Summary: Post breakup episode. Santana calls Quinn and tells her what she did. Quinn isn't amused in the least. Brittana and hints of Faberry.


Quinn looks over at her cell phone and quirks an eyebrow before she grabs it and looks back at Rachel, "It's Santana…Will you be okay?"

The pixilated Rachel on screen gives her an understanding nod, "Yes of course…tell her I say hi."

The blonde nods her head, "Of course. And I'll call you tomorrow alright? I'm proud of you."

Rachel laughs lightly trying to brush it off, but it's obvious to both of them that the words mean a lot to the brunette.

As she signs off, she calls Santana back and is startled when she picks up before the first ring even finishes.

"I broke up with Brittany." The voice is frantic, almost hysteric.

Quinn's eyes widen, her jaw drops and her chest tightens, "Excuse me?"

Santana takes in a shuddering breath and reels in her tears, "I b-broke up with my girlfriend."

The blonde shuts her eyes against the sudden urge to cry, having suddenly been mentally barraged with images of the other blonde heartbroken and in tears.

"You told me you were going back to do laundry! Why did you break up with B?" Quinn immediately tries to control her tone, because she's trying incredibly hard not to lose her cool on the third of the unholy trinity that she's talking to.

Santana sobs, "I just love her so much and I'm not being a good girlfriend because I left her behind but I love her so much and I can't – I can't tie her down to me. I want her to be so happy…"

Quinn realizes that Santana didn't just have a drink. Oh no. Santana is flat out drunk right now.

The blonde takes in a shuddering breath as she grabs her cell phone and sends Rachel a message to check on Brittany, knowing that she's closest to the blonde.

"Santana…Your drunk." Her voice, she can't help it, is cold and devoid of emotions.

Having felt the chill in her voice, even in her drunk stupor, Santana sniffles, "You're channeling your bitch. But you're so pretty and so smart and I know I deserve it now…Q what do I _do_?" She sobs down the speaker of the phone.

Quinn rubs her eye as she sighs, "I just really don't understand this. After everything that both of you have gone through…She wouldn't cheat on you. And _you_ wouldn't cheat on Britt…"

Santana cries, "I know! I told her that…but then I told her that I had…oh my god I'm so stupid!"

Quinn quirks an eyebrow, "What did you tell her San?"

The voice is muffled and Quinn concludes she's buried her face in the crook of her elbow, "I told her I had an energy exchange with this chick in the library…"

Quinn face palms, "San…"

"I _know_…" Santana wails dramatically, "I know Q, I know. I love her so _so_ much, and she joined the Left Behind club and she she said she felt like she was hyperventilating and like rocking back and forth when I left and that's not okay with me Q, I don't ever want her to feel like that. I cant be there for her like I used to. I can't just make it all better by pulling her aside in the halls and just giving her like a fucking hug! And it kills me but I love her so much and I know she loves me, but we cant do this like this…"

Quinn takes a deep breath and nods her head slowly, even though trying to follow Santana's words is hard, especially when she's speaking so fast and slightly erratically, "You could have made it work San."

Santana sniffs and pouts, "I know…but she needs someone to take care of her no-"

"You're an idiot."

Santana stops mid-talk, and shakes her head before asking, "What?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, having had it with the brunette right now, "You heard me Lopez. You're an idiot."

When she's met with silence she decides to continue, "You're an idiot because she doesn't want _anyone _else to take care of her except _you_. She _loves_ you damnit! What the hell Santana!? She's in effing love with you! And you her! If anyone can make long distance work, it's the both of you! And what the hell San? "Energy exchange"?"

Quinn knows it's going to be hard to get a straight response from Santana now because of her drunk state, but she can't help but ask. She can't believe Santana was completely sober when she spoke with Brittany if that's what she said.

Santana sniffs, and Quinn just knows her lower lip is trembling now, "I'm sorry Q…I don't know- I just…she's. God it hurt so much to do that. I almost didn't!"

"So why did you?!" Quinn quickly wipes an errant tear that falls from her eye and sniffs quickly.

"I'm so stupid!" Santana sobs and Quinn knows she's probably officially lost her for the night. She was no longer going to get any real words out of her for now.

She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for a long night of taking care of Santana over the phone. Something she's somewhat a pro at, having done so on days she couldn't get out of the house to be there for her in person.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Quinn wakes up early to find that she's fallen asleep with the phone pressed against her ear, and as she lifts her head she concludes that yes, she's definitely got a crick in her neck.

Sighing she tries to roll her shoulders to try and ease the tension. After a few attempts she finally is able to function without needing to cringe too much.

She reaches over for her phone and notes a message from Rachel, 'Hello Quinn x Brittany is definitely not okay. But I stayed with her for the night and I seem to have deduced that it has something to do with Santana…I believe she broke up with her? I do have to say, I'm quite heartbroken myself. I was so happy for them when they got together officially.'

Quinn groans. She was hoping it was just a nightmare. Sighing, she hangs up the landline and then redials Santana's number, only a small part of her feeling guilty that her ringtone blaring will give her a larger headache than she probably will already have.

The second she hears groaning across the line, the blonde speaks, "Time to wake up Von Drunkadon and face the music."

Santana mumbles something unintelligible, but then speaks groggily, "Yesterday really happened?"

Quinn frowns, even through her hangover Santana sounds broken, "I'm afraid so."

Santana groans, "Can I at least shower quickly before you go off on me?"

Quinn snorts unamused, "Go ahead."

Santana doesn't wait around after that. She leaves quickly before Quinn can change her mind.

Half an hour later, she picks up the phone, "Okay…"

Quinn cringes because her voice sounds even hoarser and choked and she knows Santana cried in the shower, "I just don't get why you did it San. You two are so in fucking love."

The brunette chokes back a sob. She holds herself from crying, "That's why Q. I love her so much. I don't want to tie her down to me. It isn't an official breakup, even though it sure as hell feels like it. I just…don't want her to feel like she's missing out on anything. If she…I thought I was doing the right thing."

Quinn hums as she picks up on the word, "Thought?"

Santana nods her head, "It's ripping my heart apart Q. It was the hardest decision I have ever made. And I thought it was the right one…but then I got home after everything and I noticed that I had a message from Britt that she sent before I broke it off…and-"

Quinn sighs; her own chest is tightening in pain for her best friends.

"She said…she said she was so glad to have me back for the weekend, that she loves me so much and she can't believe how lucky she is to have someone to love her so much to want to come back to her."

Quinn's eyes start to water, "I know what you were trying to do by breaking up with her. I know it's hard to keep it going. To stay faithful, to be honest, to keep the flame going while you two are so far away from each other…but you two are so strong San."

Santana sniffs as she wipes away her own tears, "Yeah well. You have no idea how much it fucking hurt to hear how she felt when I left Q."

The blonde hums, "I know S. "

She sighs and sniffs, "But I mean…I love her, and she loves me too and hopefully that's enough for us."

Quinn raises an eyebrow and would have folded her arms if she wasn't holding on to the phone, "You're just going to let it happen?"

Santana huffs, "Look, I just don't want to taint our relationship with one of us being unfaithful-"

Quinn cuts her off, "Neither of you would do that, we've established that."

"…I can't always be there for her when she needs me to be. I'm always hearing things after the fact."

Quinn's frown deepens, "I know San, but isn't that better than not being there at all?"

Santana stops and thinks about it and Quinn smiles slightly as she continues, "You have to understand something San…Britt loves you _so_ much. She's put up with your BS for years. She's going to graduate this year and she's going to get into any college she wants because let's face it, she could get them to give her a full scholarship with a spin. And she's going to want to celebrate and she's going to want to celebrate with _you_. When she graduates, she's going to want to be able to gush to her supportive girlfriend, who loves her so much, about it."

Santana smiles slightly, silent tears making their way down her cheeks, "I don't want her to be sad anymore though Q…I can't stand not being able to be here."

"She hates not being able to be where you are too S."

Santana stays quiet for a while and Quinn keeps quiet, silently praying she actually fixes this.

"I…I have to go Q. I need to talk to B…I'm such an idiot."

Quinn smiles, "Amen to that."

Santana snorts, but before she hangs up, "I love you bitch. Thanks for staying on the phone with me…and for knocking me into my senses."

Quinn smiles, "I love you too S. And de nada, it's what I do. Go fix this and make sure you have B call me. And let me know how it goes! I want to be first to know you two got back together after your 'unofficial breakup'."

Santana nods, "Of course."

Quinn stops her once more, "_And_ you've got to tell me about this bitch who smiled at you in the library."

Santana hangs up without saying anything and Quinn rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face, glad that something may actually go right.

She quickly texts Rachel, 'S is on her way to the two of you. She's got to fix this the right way…make sure B knows it's ok to tell S how she feels and stuff. You know the deal lol Skype later?'

She gets a reply almost instantly, 'Thank you for the heads up. Oh I will for sure. And yes please ;) Also…don't you have a class to get ready for? Xo'

Quinn's eyes widen when she takes in the time, "Shit."


End file.
